


The Spider & The Mouse.

by KitJit



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dark Molly, Domestic Fluff, F/M, series 2 au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-05 06:41:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3109892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitJit/pseuds/KitJit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a moment in the life of Jim Moriarty and Dark!Molly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Spider & The Mouse.

"You're late." lectured the voice from across the flat.

Molly tossed her keys in the marbled glass bowl that sat on the mantel in the foyer. They landed with a loud clang. 

"Thank you, Big Ben," she snapped. She took off her coat and hung it in the closet. When she made her way in the living room, Jim was laying on the couch with is feet up, watching some foreign news channel with a glass of wine in his hand.  

"I can see that you had a busy day." She said grumpily while she stood over him. "I hope you didn't exhaust yourself too much." 

Jim quirked am eyebrow. " _Me-ow_. what's got your knickers in a twist, kitten?"  

Molly sighed and motioned with her hands indicating for him to move his feet. She slumped next to him on the couch and he readjusted, resting his legs on her lap. 

"Sorry." Molly apologized.  She rubbed her temples, trying to decompose. "I don't know how much longer of this I can take, Jimmy. He is excruciating to be around! I mean who does he think he is? Grabbing me and making me his lab rat assistant?! I was supposed to be able to leave work early today!" She closed her eyes and took some deep breaths. The memory of it was making her mad again.

Jim sat up. "Sherlock grabbed you?!" He snarled, a dark look flashed across his eyes. 

Molly couldn't help but to smirk at him. She sort of liked how possessive he was of her. She leaned over and kissed him before she took the the wine glass from his hand and finished what he had left and put it on the coffee table. 

"Mmhmm, do you see what you are putting your little kitten through?" She pouted. "You should feel very sorry for me." Molly nodded at him. "Let's switch". She kicked her shoes off and in one fluid motion it was Jim that was sitting up and Molly's feet in his lap.

He began massaging her feet and she hummed in relief.  

"Well, it's good in a way..." Jim trailed off, thoughtfully. It's not like him, to initiate physical contact. "I must be getting to him." He smiled. "What else did he do?"

"No shit, you're getting to him, he won't shut up about you." Molly told him everything that unfolded to in the lab that night, including her so-called 'slip' to him to make her look even more vulnerable. _"I don't count"_ she said to him. She scoffed. As if she cared.  She hated having to pretend to be a meek, pathetic little mouse around him. But it was all a part of Jim's little plan, or so he said. 

Jim listened carefully as she went on. He giggled when she told him about their little moment. "Nice touch." he added. She mocked a bow.  "What about that little doctor of his? Was he anything more than the boring tumor he is? Always attached to Sherlock?" He asked.

Molly Shrugged. She didn't really give John a second thought. "Not really. There was no reason for him to even be there, since Sherlock was doing his research."  Molly stopped, trying to remember if there was anything out of the ordinary that happened him. "They have a very strange relationship. There are rumors about them. Have you heard?"  

"Mmhmm" Jim nodded, smiling. Their little relationship bloomed much faster than Jim ever thought it would. Maybe Sherlock wasn't the sociopath he bragged about being.  Jim filed that in his mind to think about later. "Why do you think I played that part gay?" He grinned. "I thought the little doctor was going to leap over the table and scratch my eyes out for flirting with his 'flatmate.'"

The strands of his web were weaving together perfectly. Yes, let Sherlock become closer to John. Let Sherlock become closer to Molly. It as all fodder he could use against him when the time comes.

Jim shifted his attention away from Molly to the news on TV. That _time_ would be the meeting he had already arranged with Sherlock on the roof top of course. Molly had assured him that he would survive, but it was still a daunting task...killing oneself. But he was done with this game. Sherlock had become boring. And thought he was quite fond of Sebastian and Molly, he had other adventures he needed to seek. Alone.  Jim knew Sherlock wouldn't simply let him go, so he had to destroy the both of them in the process. 

He hadn't expected to grow so close to the pathologist though, nor the sniper.  They were just supposed to be strands in his web, but they turned into giant snag. That was something Jim would have to fix later. 

Molly noticed his shift in attention and watched the television with him. It made no sense to her of course, it was in some other language. Arabic, she thought. Some sort of beheading had gone wrong was all she could make of it.   

"Everything is set up," She said, after a moment.  "Seb will come for you after everyone is distracted with Sherlock." She offered a smile sensing his discomfort. "And then the three of us will meet up in Monte Carlo as planned."

Molly sighed happily as she thought about the little threesome her, Jim, and Seb would set up there.  Jim was going to start a gambling ring. Molly was going to lure the wealthy in, and Seb was going to act as the mercenary for anyone who wouldn't pay up.  It was going to be paradise. 

"Yeah..." was all Jim could could manage. He saw the dreamy look in her eye and knew she was thinking of Monte Carlo. Oh how good he was at telling fairy tales. He promised his little pets that they would have all the money, sex, and drugs they wanted.

If they only knew...

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like there needs to be more to this... maybe there will turn into a series? I love thinking about the 3 of them together.


End file.
